1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data center. In particular, the present invention relates to deploying software applications in a data center. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to providing alternative installation structures for deployment of software applications in a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
In most application servers, a user registry is included to provide security functions, such as authentication of usernames and passwords for resource access. The user registry may be local operating system-based or Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP)-based. LDAP-based registries, such as Virtuoso or BACH, assign one or more roles to each user in the registry, such that the user may access one or more resources based on the assigned role. Virtuoso and BACH are products available from International Business Machines Corporation.
However, when a user registry is migrated from one registry to another, each registry may have different limits of the number of roles allowed for each user. For example, in Virtuoso, a user may be assigned up to 30 roles, while, in BACH, a user may be assigned only up to 5 roles. In this case, a need exists for a mechanism that scales down the number of roles per user in order to meet the limit imposed by different user registries.
Currently, existing migration techniques require administrators to manually determine migration rules for each user. In addition, the administrators have to migrate the user one by one based on the migration rules from one user registry to another. These techniques are error prone and time-consuming, because human error may be introduced during migration and applying migration rules manually requires a significant amount of time and effort by the administrators.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, an apparatus, and computer instructions for a role mapping methodology for user registry migration, such that the number of roles for each user may be adjusted accordingly when migrating roles from one user registry to another.